A Date to Remember
by Neko Neko Rachie
Summary: [Puzzleshipping, AU, One-Shot] A stupid plan, Kaiba's tricked out mansion, and kisses in the rain. Who could want more? Originally on my Tumblr


**Originally posted to my Tumblr ThiefshippingHeadcanons**

"This is never going to work."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"I'm sorry, are you psychic?"

"I'm afraid I'm not. However, this is a stupid plan."

"It's a great plan. I always make great plans."

"Yugi, your last plan to get us out of detention ended with the fire alarm being pulled, many, many bruises, and it took an hour to find Mana!"

The two boys walked along together, bickering as they went. Yugi Moto and Yami Kemet, childhood friends, and, obvious to everyone except themselves, in love with each other. They were using the typical "in a relationship (but not really)" excuse to get Yugi to come to a family party, in which only family and romantic partners were allowed.

"We're going to crash and burn." Yami growled as they came up to Kaiba's- That being Seto Kaiba, the CEO of KaibaCorp, and Yami's cousin- mansion.

"You can't be sure of that." Yugi put a hand on his arm, smiling,"Now, let's be lovey-dovey and make sure that Kaiba doesn't figure us out!"

* * *

"I'm actually surprised one of you got the guts to ask the other out." Kaiba said as he let the two in.

"Holy dicks…" Yugi breathed, staring around at the palace-like entrance. He looked at Yami with wide eyes, "I knew you guys were loaded, but I didn't know you were _that _loaded!"

Yami chuckled. "Yes, we do have a lot of money." He smiled sadly, "Father always liked to joke that we're descended from the Pharaohs."

Yugi raised his eyebrows, "Did you believe him?" He asked.

"Of course not." Yami looked at him as if he'd gone a little funny.

"Towards the end your dad got a bit nutty, though." Kaiba said- though not rudely, as he might have to anyone else, but sadly. Kindly- "Talking about Shadows and magic, and 'not your fate' and all that."

Yami nodded, "Despite his deliriousness towards the end, my father was a great man."

Kaiba nodded, "Now let's try not to murder my father, shall we?"

* * *

Akhnadden sat on one of the large armchairs in the living room, which Yugi gawked at as well, - "Imagine playing _Outlast _on that thing!" He said as he saw the 37 inch flatscreen- Akhnadden drinking something from a flask.

"'Sup." Yugi said.

"Hello." Akhnadden said, narrowing his eyes.

"This is Yugi." Yami said, "My- erm-"

"He's his boyfriend." Kaiba said bluntly.

Akhnadden rolled his eyes.

"I've known since he was 3." He said, sipping from his flask.

"Same." Kaiba said with a hearty chuckle, earning himself a death-glare from Yami.

Yugi grabbed his arm, "Don't kill the bastard." He hissed in his hear.

Yami straightened. Yugi was so close that he could feel his breath on his ear.

Why… Why did it feel so nice?

He slouched once more so Yugi was close again- he liked it. Why, he wasn't sure- hissing back, "I'm surprised I haven't yet."

Yugi chuckled, "Same, tbh."

"What are you idiots whispering about?" Kaiba demanded.

"Nothin' much." Yugi said, shrugging, "Just plotting your murder."

Kaiba stared at them for a second, before sniggering.

"You losers."

"Why thank you," Yugi said, throwing his arm around Yami, "I take great pride in being of such. And this loser is my loser, so you can shut up you giant nerd."

Kaiba rolled his eyes.

* * *

Later, as Yami and Yugi left, they walked silently together.

"You're staring at me." Yami said softly.

"I don't deny myself the pleasure of looking at beautiful things."

Yami flushed, pressing his lips together in a playfully annoyed face, "Are you flirting with me with John Green quotes?"

"That I am." Yugi said, smirking.

"Is that why you offered this plan?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded, "I'll admit, I did just want to be that close to you."

It had begun to rain, though neither cared.

"So…" Yami said, "Hypothetically," In one swift motion, he latched his arm around Yugi's waist, turning him so they were nose to nose, causing Yugi's breath to hitch, "if it wasn't simulated, you'd still like it?"

"Y-yes…" Yugi stuttered, realizing he wasn't so smooth when he was flustered.

Even with his blonde bangs plastered to his face, his eyeliner running, Yugi still thought that Yami was as handsome as he'd always been.

They looked at each other for the longest time. Or, at least it seemed like that, for time flies when you're with those you love.

And they kissed.

It was a flurry of butterflies and happiness. It wasn't aggressive, nor was it quick.

It was just a kiss, but it was so much more to them.

"I really do like you." Yugi whispered as they broke the kiss.

"I like you too, Yugi. I like you too."


End file.
